Rester de glace
by Un-patience
Summary: À la lueur de la lune, dans une maison déserte et poussiéreuse, Camus écrit le récit de sa vie avant qu'il ne perde tout, avant qu'il ne se perde lui-même dans ce désert de glace. Il aimerait tant pouvoir dormir, immobile au milieu du silence de la ville...
1. Préface

_Bon, bon, bon, me voilà repartie pour une nouvelle fic ! Comment ça c'est ma première ? Mais c'est la première que vous lisez mes amis ! J'écris beaucoup, mais je poste peu. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que j'ai un peu honte de mes histoires. Je suis un peu trop cruelle avec mes personnages voyez-vous... Il n'y a qu'à voir comment commence cette histoire ! J'ai décidé d'utiliser un procédé d'écriture assez particulier que j'appelle "l'écriture instantanée", c'est à dire que je n'ai aucune idée de l'histoire que je vais faire et que j'écris simplement au fur et à mesure (et dès le troisième paragraphe, ça tourne au drame, bah bravo !). Il n'y a absolument pas de scénario réfléchi. Ca donnera ce que ça donnera, mais j'avais envie de tester ! Je vais essayer d'alléger l'ambiance avec de l'humour par la suite, mais je ne garantis rien ! De même, pour le rythme de publication, puisque j'écris comme ça me vient, si rien ne vient, il faudra attendre que ça vienne ! (si tant est que quelqu'un attende tes publications...)_

_**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers blablabla...Kurumada...blablabla !_

_**Rating :** T (ou M, mais je ne suis pas bonne écrivaine de situation explicite donc ce ne sera pas en raison d'un lemon mais d'une situation particulièrement horrible si je dois changer le rating)_

* * *

><p><strong>Préface<strong>

Le rideau de velours noir tombait lourdement sur la ville.

« La nuit vient de plus en plus rapidement » pensa l'homme à la fenêtre. Ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, il revint à sa première occupation, celle qu'il avait avant d'être distrait par le ciel nocturne et la beauté de la pleine lune qui éclairait son papier. Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et continua la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspend. Qu'il aimait être ainsi au calme ! Il mit un point final à la page, rédigea le mot « FIN » et rangea la feuille dans un dossier rempli de pages similaires, satisfait.

Un peu moins satisfait toutefois lorsqu'il pris enfin conscience du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce : on distinguait difficilement le plancher dans l'obscurité de la nuit au milieu de tant de feuilles froissées et déchirées et de nombreuses plumes brisées gisaient dans un coin du bureau. Le chevalier soupira en constatant les taches d'encres qui s'étalaient sur ses doigts et qu'il ferait disparaître à grand peine seulement après plusieurs jours. Il se surprit à les comparer à des flocons de neige et l'ironie le fit doucement rire. Enfin, rire était un bien grand mot pour cette homme là. Disons que l'on pourrait plutôt qualifier cela de « rictus amusé ». Ah ! Il était bien loin, celui qu'on appelait le magicien de l'eau et de la glace !

Il se sentait pathétique. Il avait écrit pour mettre ses sentiments et ses souvenirs de côté, en espérant pouvoir oublier, oublier... On oublie pas son passé. On peut le refouler du mieux qu'on peut, mais tôt ou tard, nos fantômes reviennent nous hanter. Il voulait oublier et venait à la place de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs plus vivaces que jamais. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau, caresser ses cheveux indigo. Il avait l'impression de le voir, debout, dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y installait souvent, avant, le regardant lire ou écrire ses romans à la pointe de la plume.

À l'époque déjà, la pièce était poussiéreuse et il lui faisait des réflexions lorsque le scorpion s'agenouillait en dépit de la saleté pour dessiner dans les moutons de poussières ou jouer avec ce qui lui passait sous la main comme un petit enfant. Il avait un rire d'enfant, joyeux, spontané et cristallin. Mais maintenant, Camus ne voyait plus l'homme souriant et enjoué de jadis. Il ne voyait qu'un fantôme dans un coin de la pièce. Debout, pâle, sans couleurs, sans émotions, reflet de son propre cœur meurtri par les années. Il passa une main devant ses yeux fatigués et le fantôme disparu.

« Et j'avais promis de te protéger... Tout comme Hyôga, je n'ai même pas été capable de... Je suis désolé...de ne pas avoir pu te sauver » murmura-t-il en étouffant un sanglot. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, qui se cristallisa instantanément dans le froid ambiant. « Et tu vantais ma capacité à garder mon sang froid ! Mon amour, tu t'es trompé sur bien des choses. »

Il frissonna. Pas que la température ne le gêna vraiment, il était habitué depuis longtemps aux températures extrêmes mais le froid se faisait ressentir de plus en plus, sensation accentuée par le vide de la pièce et de son âme. De la buée sortait à chaque respiration et le givre recouvrait maintenant l'unique fenêtre cachant la lune.

Pendant la journée, le soleil permettait de conserver une température décente, mais une fois la nuit tombée, plus rien n'empêchait le froid mordant d'envahir la ville, jusque dans le petit grenier qui lui servait de bureau. Il se leva et chercha une couverture dans le seul meuble de la pièce – une bibliothèque qui faisait office d'étagère multifonctions. Cela faisait des mois que le Verseau n'était pas sorti. Qu'aurait-il fait de toute manière ? Il n'avait plus personne à voir. Il n'y avait plus que la neige. Cette neige qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme une alliée, et qu'à présent il maudissait.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil d'osier, s'enveloppa dans l'étoffe et se laissa engourdir par le froid. Peut-être, s'il restait comme cela, son cœur finirait de geler et il pourrait enfin dormir, espérait-il. Il est possible qu'un dieu l'ait pris en pitié et ait accédé à sa requête car il sentit une grande torpeur l'envahir. Ses pensées le quittaient enfin, il ne devenait plus qu'un corps vivant, une enveloppe sans sentiments, sans envie, sans souvenirs, tandis que son esprit pouvait librement rêver à son bonheur passé en ignorant la réalité.


	2. Réminiscences

_Ça y est ! Premier chapitre ! J'ai fini par y arriver ! Oui, vous allez vous dire que si je pense déjà ça alors que je n'en suis qu'au premier, je suis mal barrée pour la suite. Et vous avez en bonne partie raison car, je le reprécise, je découvre toute cette histoire en même temps que vous. J'ai juste une vague idée du **pourquoi** fondamental des évènements de la préface, mais sans pour autant connaître le **comment**. Voilà pourquoi il m'est très difficile d'avancer. Je dois me forcer à ne pas penser plus loin qu'un paragraphe d'avance, si ce n'est moins, et surtout, laisser ma plume guider mon récit même si la tournure ne me plaît pas ou que je doive changer d'ambiance assez rapidement. C'est très perturbant, mais très amusant aussi ! Essayez un jour !  
><em>

_Pardon d'avance pour ce chapitre plutôt court, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant que je le poste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a poussé à me bouger un peu pour la suite, ce qui est une excellente chose._

_**Talim76 : ** Merci pour ta review, tu trouveras la majeure partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre je pense ! _

_Saharuchan : En effet, c'est mon premier Saint Seiya, d'ordinaire je bosse plutôt sur du HP voire même sur des fictions personnelles qui ne s'appuient sur aucun fandom. Presque fantomatique ? Le presque me gêne quelque peu, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas été assez claire et précise en écrivant : c'est bien un fantôme, mais un fantôme personnel._

_**Hemere :** Je suis aussi curieuse que toi ! J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) d'être un peu plus drôle dans ce chapitre-ci, à voir si c'est réussi ou pas, mais je crois avoir un peu trop contrebalancé le dramatisme de la préface en partant dans la niaiserie la plus totale... J'attends ton avis, donc._

_**PerigrinTouque :** Alors là, au vu de ma propre préface et me connaissant, je pense que tu peux effectivement t'attendre à de l'Angst, mais aussi du Hurt/comfort, du Drama et une DeathFic avec un D monumental ! :'D Pour le reste, comme pour Talim76, je pense que tu trouveras une partie de tes réponses dans les lignes à suivre..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> personnages et univers blablabla...Kurumada...blablabla !_

_**Rating :** T (ou M, mais je ne suis pas bonne écrivaine de situation explicite donc ce ne sera pas en raison d'un lemon mais d'une situation particulièrement horrible si je dois changer le rating)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Réminiscences<strong>

Camus ouvrit les yeux dans la pièce baignée de lumière. Il faisait chaud, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était comme être recouvert d'un voile de douceur. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas les lieux. Ce fait aurait dû l'inquiéter car il ne se rappelait ni de cette pièce, ni de comment il y avait atterri. Et pourtant, cela l'amusait énormément. Le lit était confortable, les draps de lin grossiers mais agréables et la personne couchée à ses côtés avait le dos le plus magnifique qu'il eût jamais vu. Il savait qu'il le connaissait, ce dos, mais décidément, non, sa mémoire refusait de s'ouvrir. Tant pis ! Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et observa les imperfections dans le plafond. Il n'avait pas joué à ce jeu depuis bien des années. Il adorait ça, chercher des images à travers les fissures, les variations de couleur et l'usure de la pierre. Il compta trois des douze signes du zodiaques, un œil, et une chose qui ressemblait à la France, la Provence en moins.

Le Verseau avait égaré son sérieux et sa prudence en même temps que sa mémoire semblait-il. Était-il malade ? Ou bien l'état cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait était-il dû à la dite nuit ? Un sursaut de conscience le prenant, il se redressa brusquement et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour réfléchir.

« Aoutch ! »

Douleur. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit à présent. Enfin en tout cas, son fondement le savait, lui. Alors qu'il allait se décider à regarder qui avait été son « tortionnaire » de la nuit, il sentit deux mains entourer son torse et des cheveux lui chatouiller le dos.

« Aurais-je arraché un cri supplémentaire au grand Camus ? Tu sais que je préfère quand c'est par plaisir, tu aurais dû me dire que je te faisais mal hier. » dit la voix sur un ton faussement désolé.

L'amnésique releva aussitôt la tête pour voir de qui elle provenait. Une ondoyante chevelure indigo, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans des yeux d'un bleu clair, un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Sa mémoire lui revint instantanément en voyant la personne qui partageait son cœur -et son lit, à l'occasion. Milo, chevalier du Scorpion, connu pour son tempérament de feu et ressuscité en même temps que lui après la dernière guerre sainte.

Il était le seul à même de faire fondre l'insensible chevalier des glaces. Plus exactement, il avait été le seul capable de voir derrière cette cuirasse dure et froide, de chercher à la réchauffer pour atteindre ce qui était enfoui derrière depuis bien des années. Personne, pas même lui, ne savait pourquoi le verseau avait un tel besoin de contrôle sur lui-même et sur son environnement. Le chevalier des glaces refusait d'en parler et se braquait lorsque le scorpion essayait de comprendre ce trait de caractère dont il était lui même totalement dépourvu. Alors il détournait subtilement -du moins aussi subtilement que l'arachnide en était capable- la conversation pour chasser au plus vite ces nuages lourds qui menaçaient de couvrir leur ciel ensoleillé.

Camus sourit. La vie qu'ils menaient était si paisible depuis qu'ils avaient tous été ressuscités. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans leur temple respectif au beau milieu de la nuit, sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi ils avaient atterri là. Le dernier souvenir qu'avait gardé Camus avant sa mort ayant été les adieux déchirants à son meilleur ami avant qu'ils ne se sacrifient devant le mur des lamentations, il avait couru, couru aussi vite que son corps douloureux le pouvait jusqu'au temple du scorpion, ne prenant pas garde aux occupants des maisons traversées, à la pleine lune qui illuminait sa traversée, ni même à ses pieds nus qui s'écorchaient contre les marches de pierre, priant pour que le même miracle _lui_ soit accordé...mais l'avait trouvée vide.

L'élan soudain qui l'avait poussé si loin malgré l'atrophie de ses nouveaux muscles s'était essoufflé aussitôt, le laissant retomber à terre comme un pantin auquel on aurait arraché les fils. Milo ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui, un traître, un meurtrier, un renégat, avait-il pu revenir et pas _lui_ ? Alors qu'il sentait la fraîcheur de son cosmos l'engourdir, il avait entendu un léger toussotement. Se retournant brusquement il avait pu distinguer un point brillant dans l'obscurité : une lueur rouge flottant dans l'air. Puis deux autres orbes s'étaient ajoutés au premier, moins brillants cependant, et d'un bleu caraïbe. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il avait commencé à voir les fils indigos qui les entouraient, partant en tous sens. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour reconnaître la silhouette qu'il désespérait de voir et s'était jeté sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, humant ses cheveux, touchant sa peau pour se convaincre de la réalité du moment. Ç'avait été la seule fois où le scorpion l'avait vu se laisser _vraiment _aller.

« Milo ! Oh, Milo ! avait-il sangloté en le serrant un peu plus fort, J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu étais mort, que je t'avais perdu, que...

- Chhht, l'avait interrompu le grec en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je suis là, je vais bien, nous allons tous les deux bien, alors calme-toi, et contrôle ton cosmos ou bien je vais finir en esquimau gelé. »

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration... Doucement, il avait retrouvé son calme. Son cosmos s'était radouci, ses respirations s'étaient espacées, mais les battements de son cœur, eux, ne s'étaient pas ralenti devant l'émotion et la gêne d'une telle proximité. Un silence pesant avait alors persisté entre les deux compères, silence que le grec s'était évidemment senti obligé de briser.

« Camus ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être comme ça, au contraire, te voir enfin te comporter en être civilisé -j'aurais dû mourir plus tôt pour voir ça tiens- me réjouis au plus haut point, mais pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me lâches et qu'on aille tous les deux enfiler quelque chose ou bien je ne réponds plus de mes actes. À moins que tu aies changé d'avis et que ça ne te gêne pas que je te...Camus ? »

Le chevalier s'était figé, les yeux vides et le visage rougissant à vue d'œil. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Dans son empressement de voir Milo, il n'avait pas réalisé que seuls leurs corps avaient été ressuscités ! Il avait donc été nu comme un ver, assis sur les dalles de marbre froid qui contrastaient avec le corps chaud et aussi peu couvert que le sien contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Milo, inquiet de sentir son compagnon se raidir ainsi, s'était écarté. Et devant son air choqué, il n'avait pu prendre cette réaction que pour un rejet supplémentaire. Quelques années plus tôt, en effet, il avait été avouer ses sentiments à l'homme des glaces qui les avaient alors rejetés, affirmant préférer une relation platonique. Mais le Scorpion n'en était pas resté là et avait continué à insinuer des propositions plus ou moins précises, mais jamais directes pour ne pas avoir à ressentir une seconde fois cette souffrance.

Manqué.

Devant cette scène, il avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement, plus douloureusement encore que la première fois, et avait préféré se détacher complètement du corps rigide pour lui tourner le dos, avant d'avoir à essuyer un nouveau refus qui cette fois aurait été sans doute direct et expéditif - du moins l'avait-il cru.

Surpris de ce changement soudain d'attitude de la part de son ami, Camus était resté interdit pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela l'avait...blessé. Mais c'était vrai, après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? À être reçu à bras ouverts alors qu'il avait senti la haine dans les mains qui avaient enserré son cou à l'époque où il n'était plus qu'un fantôme au service de l'ennemi ? Alors qu'il avait lui même rejeté Milo la première fois ? Il l'avait rejeté pour le protéger, pour _les_ protéger, lui et l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Il avait voulu éviter de tout gâcher avec des sentiments futiles et dangereux...

Pendant ce court dialogue avec lui-même, il avait serré et desserré les poings convulsivement, puis avait recommencé à s'animer, comme s'il reprenait vie une nouvelle fois*, pour se lever, ignorant les tremblements de ses jambes, se détourner et marcher doucement vers la sortie avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait encore** jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sonore résonne dans son dos.

« Tu comptes encore fuir c'est ça ? »

_Quoi ? _

Ce ton plein de reproche avait eu pour effet de l'arrêter aussitôt dans sa progression. Interloqué, il n'avait cependant pas plus parlé qu'il n'avait bougé. Sous la lumière argentée, on aurait pu le croire en pierre, tel une statue antique représentant un être de beauté de la mythologie.

« Que faut-il qu'il se passe pour que tu te décides enfin à me faire face ? avait ajout la voix avec force devant son mutisme persistant. Je ne supporte plus que tu fuies devant tes émotions. Nous sommes morts, j'ai failli te perdre à jamais et tu t'obstines encore à faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien ! »

_Comment ? Mais je n'ai jamais..._

Le pauvre chevalier des glaces n'y avait rien compris. Son visage était resté figé dans une grimace d'incompréhension, un millier de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, pendant que Milo continuait à se répandre en reproches.

« Lorsque je t'ai avoué mon amour, tu m'as rejeté, prétextant que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mais tu m'as à l'instant prouvé le contraire ! Ton cosmos hurlait pour moi ! Ose, ose me dire que c'est faux !

- C'est vrai, avait-il simplement dit, dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Et je me fiche que tu... »

Il s'était interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase. Ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réponse, il était resté bloqué en plein mouvement, coupé dans le monologue qu'il avait tout juste préparé dans sa tête.

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? avait-il risqué, un rictus aux lèvres pour se donner une contenance devant le corps en face de lui qui s'était mis à trembler.

- MILO DU SCORPION ! avait hurlé Camus en le plaquant contre un mur, les yeux brillants de colère. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter une seconde fois ou tu le regretteras : je suis mort bien avant toi, et plusieurs fois. Je suis revenu sans être vraiment vivant, pour mourir de nouveau dans les bras même de mon disciple ! Et pourtant rien de tout cela n'était comparable à ce que j'ai pu ressentir à l'instant ! »

S'accrochant désespérément aux épaules bronzées du grec, il avait enfouit son visage dans son torse pour masquer ses sanglots, laissant ce dernier pantois. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, hésitant à le toucher, mais ne voulant pas pour autant se soustraire à son étreinte, alors il était resté droit comme un I, les bras levés sur les côtés comme en signe de reddition.

« Tu n'imagines pas...tu n'imagineras jamais à quel point ça a été dur ! Être obligé de continuer à te faire croire que...que je ne ressentais rien, sentir ta détresse alors que tu maintenais ce faux sourire sur ton visage en ma présence...alors que je n'avais pour seule envie que t'apporter ce bonheur dont tu voulais. avait-il ajouté, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

- Mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir refusé de...

- J'avais peur, avait-il murmuré, si bas que Milo l'avait à peine entendu. Peur de tout gâcher et de te perdre. Mais je t'ai finalement perdu, et trop de fois pour pouvoir en supporter une de plus ! C'est pour ça que je ne fuirais plus.

Milo en était resté coi de stupéfaction. Ne sachant pas s'il rêvait ou vivait réellement ce moment, il n'avait pas su quelle attitude adopter. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les lèvres fines prononcent quatre mots supplémentaires à moitié étouffés entre les pleurs de l'un, et la chevelure de l'autre.

« Je t'aime, Milo »

Il l'avait alors enfermé dans la cage de ses bras, comme pour qu'il n'en sorte plus jamais. S'ensuivit alors une série de caresses douces et de chastes baisers que les deux chevaliers n'avaient pas tardé à appuyer, depuis trop longtemps en attente du corps de l'autre et de la manifestation de leur désir commun.

Oui, Camus ne pouvait que sourire à ce souvenir . Certes, cela avait failli se terminer d'une manière peu agréable à cause de leurs caractères opposés, mais finalement, tout cela s'était fini d'une manière fort agréable.

« À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda le Scorpion, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Mais à rien ! se détourna-t-il, gêné d'avoir été surpris au moment où il repensait à ce souvenir.

- Camus...Tu le fais encore !

- Quoi donc ? demanda-il avec sincérité.

- Tu mens, répondit-il. Vas voir tes joues dans le miroir, elles sont cramoisies.

- …

- Et ton silence en dit encore plus long, ajouta-t-il en le basculant sur le lit, ses bras encadrant sa tête. J'aimerais vraiment être capable de lire dans les pensées quand tu imagines ce genre de choses...

- Quel genre ? l'interrogea le français, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Attends, je vais te montrer.

Ce fut encore une matinée remplie par l'écho de soupirs et de gémissements langoureux pour le sanctuaire. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Et ils ne voyaient pas quelle ombre pourrait bien noircir leur si joli tableau.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Non, il faut croire que ressusciter une fois n'est pas suffisante pour notre cher Camus !

**** **Je l'ai toujours dit : qu'est-ce qu'il s'en va bien !

(pardon, je ne voulais pas mettre d'astérisque à cette fanfic, les ayant moi-même en horreur dans les fics sérieuses, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je trouve que je suis partie dans une fin tellement niaise que j'en rigole encore ! Je vous laisse, moi je vais retrouver une totale liberté des pensées cosmiques, vers un nouvel âge réminiscent... (oui, j'arrive même à écrire des bêtises sur mon titre de chapitre)


	3. Météo

_Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec seulement...deux mois de retard ? Bon, d'accord, je suis absolument impardonnable ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai traîné autant. À l'avenir ça risque d'être normal parce que j'ai énormément de travail, mais là j'avais justement beaucoup de temps libre ! Flemme ? Manque d'inspiration ? Je n'en sais rien !_

_Désolé, si ce chapitre est un peu court, comme les autres en fait (je suis à chaque fois tellement déçue de voir le peu de place que prend mon texte), mais j'ai préféré le tronquer avant sa fin "réelle" pour pouvoir le poster car si je ne poste pas maintenant, j'ai peur d'oublier définitivement...Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Le problème étant qu'il y a eu un trop grand écart entre les moments d'écriture et donc un écart émotionnel perceptible (ou en tout cas, que je perçois, vous me direz si ça vous a gêné)_

_Je vais aussi travailler sur une série d'illustrations, puisque la base de cette écriture m'est venue après un concept de fanart et que j'ai vraiment envie de mettre sur papier ce que j'ai dans la tête ! (et aussi que ça me permettra d'avanvcer plus facilement, je l'espère)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

_**PerigrinTouque : **Très heureuse je suis des images mentales que j'ai pu faire naître chez toi ! Tu me rassures, j'ai vraiment peur de faire dans la guimauve parce que je suis quelqu'un de très guimauve ._. _

_**Sheraz** : Alors...l'amnésie passagère n'est pas due à un demi-réveil, mais pas non plus à un trouble neuronal ! Je me suis simplement servie d'une anecdote, une histoire vraie donc, d'une de mes connaissances. Quand elle m'avait raconté ça, j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle que je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de la placer dans le chapitre. Et en même temps c'était utile car ça participe assez bien à montrer le caractère (dans le sens de la psyché) de notre cher Camus._

_**floelfe57 : **La fic promet un assez grand nombre de chapitres je pense, vu la petitesse des miens et l'image globale de mon histoire. Oui, même si j'écris sans savoir ce que j'écris, j'ai quand même une idée assez abstraite et floue du pourquoi de ma préface pour éviter justement de me perdre. L'avantage principal étant que je ne risque pas d'avoir de problème de fin bordélique puisque je l'ai déjà écrite, le jour même où j'ai écrit ma préface. Le dernier chapitre est donc assuré !_

_Voilà pour les réponses que j'avais à donner. Pour les autres reviews, je vous remercie du fond du coeur, à chaque fois que j'en ai reçu une ça m'a poussé à me remettre à mon clavier, donc merci mille fois !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> personnages et univers blablabla...Kurumada...blablabla !_

_**Rating :** T (ou M, mais je ne suis pas bonne écrivaine de situation explicite donc ce ne sera pas en raison d'un lemon mais d'une situation particulièrement horrible si je dois changer le rating)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur les maisons du sanctuaire. Entre celles de la Balance et du Scorpion, au milieu des marches de pierre blanche, s'étalait une longue chevelure sombre. Dans l'ombre d'un temple, on aurait peut-être pu la croire noire, mais exposée à cette lumière vive, elle révélait toutes ses nuances de bleu et de vert. L'homme à qui elle appartenait était étalé de tout son long, en travers des marches, un bras sur les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière éblouissante.

La position n'était certes pas des plus confortables, l'arête des marches lui rentrant dans le dos, mais la chaleur le clouait au sol. Tout son corps, sa peau, son fin duvet, se tendait pour capter le moindre rayon gorgé d'énergie solaire. Même si ces moments de tranquillité étaient rares et plutôt courts compte tenu de l'agitation générale qui suivait son compagnon -il lui avait fallu admettre bien vite que ces deux facteurs étaient indissociables-, il les appréciait justement à leur juste valeur.

À peine eût-il le temps d'avoir cette pensée, qu'il savait déjà que cet instant allait prendre fin. Il avait reconnu le bruit des pas qui faisaient résonner à ses oreilles les marches le séparant du huitième temple et ne fut guère surpris d'entendre cette voix s'élever alors qu'il sentait son propriétaire s'asseoir près de lui.

« - Si les autres te voyaient, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux ! lui dit Milo, joyeux.

- Comment ça ? marmonna paresseusement l'intéressé.

- Eh bien...Camus, grand Maître des glaces, en pleine nostalgie de sa Sibérie adorée, pleurant...

- Alors, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu te trompe de chevalier des glaces, grommela-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui continue de pleurer ma mère.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire alors arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux juste pour essayer de changer de sujet. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, j'aimerais également que tu m'expliques d'où te viens cette soudaine passion pour le soleil. Je l'avoue, ça m'intrigue moi aussi. »

Une grimace, un soupir, et Camus se décida finalement à retirer son bras de son visage pour se retourner vers son ami avec un air découragé et lancer :

« - Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, sous prétexte d'aimer le froid devrais-je forcément détester la chaleur ? Même si je n'y ai que très peu vécu, je viens quand même de France ! Et de ce que j'en sais, arrête-moi si je me trompe, c'est loin d'être un pays polaire !

- Tu avoueras tout de même que d'habitude tu cours te cacher dès que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez plutôt que de te prélasser dessous. Et puis... même tes siestes, comme celle-là, sont plutôt courtes.

- ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi, mon cher Milo ? M'as-tu seulement regardé ? ajouta-t-il irrité.

- Mais jamais je ne cesse de t'admirer mon _cher _Camus.

- Dans ce cas, ton manque de logique me désespère, mon _cher_ ami ! Mets ton bras à côté du mien et observe.»

Le grec colla aussitôt son bras contre celui du français, trop heureux de cette occasion tactile.

« Tu ne...bronzes pas ? »

Ces quelques mots sortirent de la bouche du scorpion en une constatation hésitante lorsqu'il eût l'impression que sa peau, qu'il avait toujours trouvé à peine halée, avait soudainement foncé au contact du teint laiteux.

« - Non, Milo, en effet, je ne bronze pas. Et sais-tu ce qu'il se passe quand on ne bronze pas ?

- Euh... »

Le chevalier hésitait devant le ton fortement agacé de sa moitié, et à raison puisque le concerné se leva brusquement pour l'inonder d'une marée de mots parmi lesquels il eut à peine le temps d'intégrer « écrevisse », « UV », « crème solaire », « cruel astre solaire » et « c'est pas juste », le tout illustré par de grands mouvements de bras qui firent rire le scorpion, malgré lui. Fort heureusement, cette hilarité particulièrement bruyante permit au verseau de se reprendre, comprenant le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il s'était lui-même emporté.

Décidément, il n'y avait qu'avec lui, que pour lui qu'il pouvait se laisser aller ainsi. Et même s'il avait fini par ne plus se laisser autant perturber par ces débordements involontaires qu'avant, sa première crainte, celle qui l'avait dissuadé de se déclarer pendant toutes ces années, refaisait souvent surface. Il s'empressait alors de la noyer sous un masque d'insensibilité, combattant du même coup la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su se contrôler.

C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire, faisant tomber un silence pesant sur le couple.

Ce genre de situations était très fréquent avec le chevalier des glaces, passer d'une ambiance légère et agréable à un mutisme lourd et épais. Heureusement pour le Verseau, Milo connaissait son partenaire – à défaut de le comprendre – et ne s'en offusquait jamais. Et comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il souhaitait lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il se colla contre son dos, entoura sa taille de ses mains et se mit à embrasser la peau nue de sa nuque, humant au passage son odeur, ce qui fit frissonner le Verseau.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes qui leur parurent une éternité. Une petite éternité de félicité...qui se finit bien trop rapidement au goût de Milo qui se vit obligé de briser ce moment, rappelé à l'ordre par le cosmos de l'ancien chevalier du Bélier. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il avait dû descendre, à l'origine. Le nez toujours dans la chevelure pétrole, il murmura :

« - Shion demande à te parler, il veut que tu montes le voir avant la fin de l'après-midi. Il paraît que c'est important.

- Très bien, soupira le concerné en se dégageant. Je monte immédiatement. Plus vite ce sera réglé, mieux ce sera. »

Il monta les marches d'un pas décidé sous le regard pensif de son partenaire qui ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise qui l'avait pris depuis qu'il avait vu le Grand Pope. Celui-ci avait bien pu essayer tant bien que mal, il n'avait pas pu masquer totalement le cosmos angoissé qui émanait de lui.

* * *

><p>Arrivé devant le palais du Grand Pope, il resta longuement devant l'immense porte sans oser frapper. Ce n'était pas que ce détail l'intimidât, loin de là, mais ce manque de contrôle dans le cosmos de l'ancien le déconcertait. Il sentait d'ici émaner des bribes d'énergie variables. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais la curiosité se faisant la plus forte, il donna trois coups auxquels une formule de politesse l'invitant à entrer lui répondit. Il posa la main sur la poignée, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il ne laissait paraître sa perception de l'état de son aîné ni dans son expression, ni dans son cosmos, et entra.<p>

Il n'eut même pas à parcourir le long tapis rouge et à exécuter les courbettes d'usage, puisque Shion, qui devait faire les cent pas depuis un moment au vu des traces laissées sur le dit tapis, marchait déjà vers lui.

« - Camus, mon ami, j'ai à te parler d'une affaire de la plus grande importance. »

Le Verseau en déduisit que le Bélier devait être effectivement très perturbé pour lui parler de façon si cordiale et le mener au bout de la salle en lui entourant les épaules.

« - Cela concerne directement notre déesse...

- Une nouvelle guerre ? l'interrompit Camus qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quel ennemi ? Quel ennemi avons-nous à combattre ?

- Calme-toi, rien de tout cela. Ce n'est pas un ennemi, ou du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Pour le moment, il a le statut d'invité.

- "Il" ?

- Oui. Un envoyé divin chargé de transmettre un message à Athéna, un message tout ce qu'il y a de plus pacifique : la divinité qui l'a envoyé, quelle qu'elle soit, désire former une alliance. Il ou elle veut unir ses forces à celles des chevaliers avant la prochaine guerre sainte.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas, non ? Pourquoi cet air inquiet ?

- Parce que l'on ne sait pas de quel dieu ou déesse il s'agit, il semblerait qu'on ait ordonné au messager de ne dévoiler son identité qu'à Athéna elle-même.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le renvoyer dans ce cas ? Mieux vaut se priver d'une aide que de la mettre en danger !

- Et si cette aide était considérable ? Veux-tu vraiment que tes successeurs fassent le même chemin que le notre, tout ce que l'on a traversé au cours des dernières guerres saintes ?

- Non, bien sûr... Mais comment être sûr de sa confiance ?

- Saori ne pourra pas se déplacer avant quelques temps, elle doit régler certaines affaires au Japon avant de pouvoir rejoindre le sanctuaire. En attendant, je vais te le confier. Voici ta mission : héberge-le, guide-le au sanctuaire et profites-en pour le surveiller et essayer de découvrir le plus de choses possible sur lui. Qui il est, d'où il vient...

- Mais...pourquoi moi en particulier ?

- Tout d'abord, parce que je suis certain que tu es le plus à même de le comprendre. Il a beau n'être qu'un gamin, il m'est impossible de lire ses émotions, comme s'il les cachait volontairement, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif du Verseau. Et il cache aussi son cosmos. J'en suis sûr. Il est plus fort qu'il ne le laisse paraître, alors méfie-toi. Ensuite, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que ce soit toi lorsque je lui ai proposé de le placer sous la protection d'un chevalier d'Or. Ne me demande pas une nouvelle fois pourquoi, l'arrêta-t-il alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait déjà. Je n'en sais rien. Contente-toi de mener à bien ta mission. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais trouver toi-même les réponses à ces questions.

- Oui, Grand Pope, déclara Camus d'un air solennel en posant un genou au sol. Je ferais tout pour être digne de votre confiance et servir Athéna comme il se doit. »

Shion fit un geste de la main, et un des soldats qui se tenait au fond de la salle disparu derrière une tenture rouge. L'étoffe bougea quelques instants plus tard, laissant apparaître le garde suivi d'une silhouette au teint pâle et aux cheveux hirsutes.

Camus se figea.

Pendant un instant, son cerveau fut totalement déconnecté. Plus rien ne filtrait, toutes ses pensées étaient bloquées par l'image devant ses yeux. Et lorsque ses neurones retrouvèrent leur énergie, une seule affirmation s'imposait dans son esprit, une affirmation écrite en grosses lettres, gras, souligné qui éclipsait tout autre réflexion : _c'est impossible_.

* * *

><p>Tatatataaaaaaaam ! (symphonie de Beethoven) Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? Quelle est la divinité qui se cache derrière lui ? Camus aura-t-il des coups de soleil ? Eh bien vous le saurez...non, pas dans le prochaine épisode, dans longtemps (voire jamais pour les problèmes de peau de notre Verseau préféré), mais vous pouvez toujours vous amuser à deviner si le coeur vous en dit ! (je dis bien essayer, parce qu'avec le peu de description que j'ai donné, ça peut être beaucoup de personnes !)<p> 


End file.
